coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8516 (19th November 2014)
Plot Liz makes Steve apologise to Michelle and he offers to help her with the hoedown later in the day. Gail has a hangover and has to persuade Michael to go through with his plan to see Gavin when he gets cold feet. Lloyd is upset that Jenna won't be home for Christmas as she'll be travelling round Spain. Dev laments to Mary that he’s been invited to a posh birthday party but has no one to go with. She offers to be his plus one as she's free but he asks her to babysit instead. Steve is upset that slovenly driver Omar has once more dirtied one of the cabs. Tim again apologises to Sally. Carla asks to see Alya at 12.45pm. Steve takes Omar's cab into the garage and is taken with a classic kit car there - a Dutton Mellos. The owner, Glen Jarvis, turns up and offers to sell it. Gail and Michael call at Gavin's flat but no one answers. Gail makes him leave a note. Steve haggles with Glen for the car and impulse buys it for £2,200 after Michelle sneers at it. Lloyd warns him that Michelle won't be pleased. Carla offers a delighted Alya the job. A happy Steve offers to take Steph for a spin in the car - "Lightning" - and she jumps in. Kal offers to take everyone out for dinner to celebrate Alya's job. Tim’s touched when Faye offers to teach him to read. Mary lets rip at Dev for turning down her offer and he's forced to accept. An enthusiastic Sally makes Tim learn to read under her tutelage. Michelle can't get hold of Steve and Tony offers to help her with the hoedown. Leanne nags Alya to tell Kal about her and Gary. Gavin rings Michael and asks to see him the next day. Kylie’s receives a text from Callum suggesting they meet up at The Dog & Gun. Michelle sees Steve returning and lays into him, accusing him of being interested in Steph. She's livid to find he's bought the car. She tells him she's had enough and doesn't want him anywhere near her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Glen Jarvis - Danny Burns Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *V Court Fitness *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve apologises to Michelle and offers to help at the hoedown, but makes a rash decision to buy a sports car and insists Steph join him for a spin; Gail and Michael put a note through Gavin’s door when no one answers; Callum texts Kylie to suggest they meet up; and Carla makes a decision about Alya. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,150,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2014 episodes